Straw Hat and Red Hair
by WhatifStoryTeller
Summary: What if Luffy was a girl and Shanks fell in love with her? What if they met again? What will Shanks do? Who will help these two get together? FemLuffyxShanks
1. Chapter 1

**New writing style I wanted to try, first person POV**

**Shanks POV**

It's been ten years since I last saw her. I gave her my hat and my heart. It's been too long, but that hat with unite us, and I won't let her go again. But it's been too long, I moaned. I can't take this no more.

"Navigator, we are going to Loguetown, fastest way possible" I yelled to the nerdy man. He yelled out commands and the crew rushed around me. I looked over and seen Ben smirked, he always knew my plans. Well everyone on this ship missed that annoying child, me being the worst.

Since we left the island, I couldn't sleep. I keep thinking of that child. But she too young, and that's I waited for her to became something. But I can't wait no more. I left to protect her, trouble came and I almost lost her. That's when I decided to leave and get my head out of the gutters.

Within some hours my ship docked next to this smaller ship. It had "Going Merry" on the back of it. The state of the ship was new but dented, beaten and you could see the sword marks on it. Who ever tried to repair it did a bad job.

While looking at it, I saw a black hair beauty, grumpy red-hair, green hair jock, skinny suit guy, and a long nose boy who looked like Yasopp. Wait that black hair beauty looked too much like Luka. She raise her head and saw me, I almost fainted.

"Yo, Shanks" she called me. Her crew looked at me, other than the jock, and dropped their jaws.

"Hello Luka, hello her crew" I replied. This is it; I can finally take her away.

"Oh hey Ben, Yasopp, Lucky, Rockstar, and others" she said since I never told her the others names.

Ben was behind and nodded to her. The rest heard her calling them and seen her. "Oh goodness, there Luka", "Here to empty the town of their food?', "Hey, there's my son, isn't he good-looking" was what my crew told her.

**Usopp POV**

A ship docked next to my Merry. And the captain looked; he must be admiring my handy work. Luka seems to know them.

"Yo, Shanks" she yelled. Wait Shanks, isn't he famous. My jaw dropped I think I know someone on the ship, but I can't remember.

""Oh hey Ben, Yasopp, Lucky, Rockstar, and others" she yelled again. Wait didn't she just call my father's name; there is no way he could be on there. I looked up and my guess was wrong, he was on there.

"Hey, there's my son, isn't he good-looking" my father told his crew. Well of course I'm good-looking, I out beat anyone in looks, even my 8,000 followers says that. Before I knew it, my father jumped down and tries to hug me to death. I couldn't breathe, and no one would help get him off. Of course I loved meeting him, and look he's on Shank's ship. Well if I was him, I would have been the captain and have my 10,000 followers behind me in battle.

He finally let go and stare at me, as if I was a ghost. I posed, about to start my story of battling a giant with only one pebble. But Luka dragged us off the ship, even my father. She introduced us to Shanks and his crew, even though most know me since they all said that my father wouldn't stop talking about me. Shanks eyes changed whenever she introduced a male on the ship, maybe because we, mostly me, look better than him.

He began introducing his crew; some of them were the ones that Luka already knew. I looked and seen his arm was messing, I wonder what made him lose that, well unlike him I never get injured in a fight since I'm doing all the damage.

Well after that was done, Shanks started a party on his boat for his reunion with Luka, I wonder what history happen between them, she keeps looking at her hat and his arm. How do those go together? Well I didn't get to ask since my father dragged me around the ship bragging about me, I think he does it more than me.

Well it's time for someone to remark about my abilities, but I loved telling them my stories, even if they are lies. But they didn't have that spark in their eyes like Luka does, maybe they saw through it and seen they were lies. Oh no! I started to panic, what if they were to beat me up. But then they started laughing and drinking their sake, they are worse than Zoro.

Zoro, I looked around, but I couldn't see him through the pirates. I see Nami, she was betting with Lucky, I think, on amount of sake they could take. He going to lose, that's for sure. Sanjil was talking with the cook, Roger; again I think that's his name. He probably asking about recipes on feeding a huge crew (well we needed that with Luka around).

Oh, finally I saw Zoro. He with Ben and seems to having a drinking match with him. And Luka with Shanks, there something weird about his eyes, they look of desire, lust, regret or something. Well maybe I'm just imaging things. Luka she was pouting, he was raising up her sake, out of her reach for the moment till she used her Gomu powers and took her sake back. He said something like hammer, no fair, and anchor. Well whatever, none of my concern.

I went back and listen to my dad and his crew's stories. So grand, wish my stories were like that, and they were real, they showed me their scars to prove it.

**No one POV**

Both of the crew was drunk when the party finished. Nami, being a little tipsy woke Sanjil and made him wake the others so that they could go back to their ship. Luka was laying on Shanks shoulder, Nami woke her up before the boys could see it. Luka moved and left the ship with her crew and headed on Merry.

**This is a LuffyxShanks love story, with an Ussop and his dad as the side story. I am hoping to mostly use Ussop and Shanks views in this story. Any suggestive are welcome. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Nami POV (night before going to bed)**

I could tell the minute I seen Shanks that he has a super crush for Luka; maybe a bigger one than Sanjil has on all the girls. Well maybe I could blackmail him or do his a favor with a mega charge for it. I wonder how Luka feels for him.

"Hey, Luka are you awake?" I asked

"Yeah" she said

"What's between you and that Shanks fellow?" I asked

"Well when I was a kid, I wanted to join his crew but he always said no. He enjoys teasing me, well that what Ben said and it's because of something else, that he never mention. Well one time bandits came and started a fight with him, I was mad and went after them. They took me, Ben knocked out their crew but the leader took me out to sea. Then a seaking attacked and ate the leader, leaving me in the water, which I already ate the fruit so I sank. Shanks came and saved me, but he lost his arm. And before he left he gave me this hat and I promise him I would be the Pirate King." She told me her story. I never knew that.

"Well how do you feel about him?"

"He's funny and like a role model for me. Since I meet him, I wanted to become a pirate with the best crew, which I already had that part." She answered bluntly. Awe, she thought me of her best crew. After a while she was asleep, leaving me with my thoughts.

Luka was like a little sister to me, well a stronger, hungry, and simply minded sister. She saved me and the rest of the crew from evil pirates or marines in Zoro's case. But this was the weird thing, she doesn't tell much of her background, she just here. This was the first hearing of her past, and I feel a bit bad for her. Her most favorite people right before your eyes, getting injured for your sake.

But I got a good feeling that there more misery in her past than she lets on. One thing is what about her family, friends, and house life? She never told anyone, Shanks was the first. Maybe he will tell me tomorrow, he seems fond of her and should know a lot about her. Well if I remember it.

**Shanks POV (morning)**

Something was missing, it was there last night. I'm sure of it, it was leaning it's head on my shoulders, oh I miss the touch, and now it's missing. I woke up and looked down; sure she left me like I do with my other one-night-stands who could never replace her place in my heart.

Oh what I would give if I could feel that warmth again. I turned my head and there's Lucky leaning his head on me, not this type of warmth I wanted to scream to the gods. Is this punishment? I wanted the soft touch, the smooth raven hair, the hourglass figure of Luka, not this fat buffalo and his endless supply of chicken.

I looked around; most of his crew was drunk and sleeping in the oddest places, which happen many, limitless times before. And of course, Ben would always be in his cabin, with no hangover unlike me and others.

**Sanjil POV**

I woke up with a major hangover, good thing I know a perfect recipe for this. I made three servings of this special drink I learned from other Chefs. One for Luka, one for Nami-swan, and last one for myself. The male doesn't need any, they can hurt, I don't care. Only female beauties could get his special drink.

I walked through the door and in the lawn chair, settled beautiful Nami-swan. "Here you go, Nami-swan, to relive you of your hangover" I place the glass to the side of her.

I turned around and looked for my cutie of a captain. She was a strange one, boyish but it suited her. The way she grinned caught me off-guard and she always hugs me if I add more meat on her plate, which I now do all the time if we have enough supplies.

There she was, playing with Usopp, the boy closest to her age. I wouldn't said I hated him, he keep her smiling and happy but he would always tell her lies and guard his food against her, which I get but she a lady. They were playing cards, he keep explaining the rules but she replied with "Oh, so it's a mystery game" She smile and I could almost faint.

"Here you go Luka, one drink to relieve you of your hangover." I said as I placed the cool drink in her hand. She looked at it and back at me, then she jumped up and hugged me, telling me her thanks. If I could stay like this, I would die happy.

Couple hours later, I remember it's time for her usually fourth meal that day, the same one that I tell her that she couldn't, her face each time kills me inside but I can't keep it up every time she's hungry.

"Sanjil, I'm hungry" she said with a pouting face.

"Sorry Luka, I need to get more food" I replied, not wanting to hurt her.

"Okay then" she went too turned.

"Yo Luka, if you want we could go and grab a lunch" said the pirate on the next ship. It's like he was waiting to get my Luka.

"Okay Shanks" she said and hopped down from the boat. I went to reach for her and failed. I went on the floor and moped, crying "My Luka in the hands of the devil'. Oh, he will pay for this. Taking away my Luka with food, food is mine. I just have to wait till she gets back. I finally gotten up and seen the time, it's the usually snack time for the girls, well just Nami this time.

**Shanks POV**

Oh, finally a chance to be alone with Luka has arisen. Stupid cook for not doing as she asked, but I'm with Luka now, nothing could be better.

She jumped on my back and I let her. This way she couldn't see my heated face. The feel of her bumps pressed on my back, oh hell they were big. Just forget, she just a child, just s child, just a child, just a child with big boobs. Oh no, I'm thinking about it, quick I need to get her off before I do something to mess everything up.

"Yo Luka, get off. You are an anchor and slowing me down" I said teasing to her

She pouted and slowly got down, oh great now she won't even look at my face. Wait cross that, my face is still face from thinking about her bumps. She turned and seen my face. She reached up and said "Shanks your face is red, do you have a fever?" Awe she was worrying over my health, she so cute.

"No, I don't. It's must be because of my hangover" yes, push the blush on something else.

"Oh, okay. Let's go there" she said while pointing at a meat shack, not the best place for food. But Luka wanted to go; any place is good as long as I'm with her.

**Luka POV**

Shanks been acting weird since we saw him; first he almost fainted after I said hey to him then a pained look on his face after I mention my crew. Maybe I'm being to slow in becoming Pirate King. Of course, that's why. I only have four other crew members, and only sunken two boats, of course when you are a pirate you have to have many sunken ships.

He still teases me; I'm enjoying the time together, just like when we were in Makion's Bar. He seems a bit strange, maybe because of this fever, well he did say it's from his hangover. Oh well, guess it's just me who over thinking things, it's started to tense my brain up.

After eating we left and gotten ice cream, we meet up with Usopp and his dad. Well it only lasted couple seconds, Yasopp looked at Shanks and gotten scare with Usopp. I turned around and didn't see anything, oh well. The rest of the day went peaceful, he said goodbye and I left on my ship with huge bags of meat and some clothes that he made me buy, no fair. But he did seem to have a fever or the hangover lasted all day.

When I got back, Nami dressed me up with the new cloths and started talking about Shanks; I think she admires him like me. Sanjil cooked us a nice meal with the meat I gotten, it was juicy. Zoro and him keep looking at me, when I saw, their heads turned red and turned away back to their meals. Maybe it's the fever season.

After wards Usopp told me the stories about his dad while playing cards, it's a mystery game.

**Writing in Luffy's POV was the hardest since I didn't want to overthink for her but I still wanted her clueless to her surroundings. Ussop wasn't mention a lot in this, oh well wasn't that important, and mostly I didn't want to think of the stories to tell about. I try to add more POV in others POV. Next I'm doing Zoro's and maybe Ben's (they both had little voice in this so far). Oh yeah, next chapter might had Buggy. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Shanks POV**

Oh, I could almost faint. I just spent the whole day with a lovely, beautiful angle. She was so sweet, and hasn't changed from that day of my departure. Oh, I wish I could just swipe her away and let her become the Pirate Queen with me as the Pirate King.

Ben had to practically drag me from the spot where we said goodnight. I didn't even notice I was in the street looking forward with drool down my face. I finally gotten back some of my senses after couple whacks to the head, provided by the smirking Ben. If I could, I would wipe those smirks off his face.

But the bad thing about Luka is that she still thinks of me as her good old' friend, role model not as someone to be her lover, which I doubt she has none in mind. Tomorrow I had to get her to notice me in a new light. I liked the time I spend with her, but she so cute that I couldn't keep myself from drooling about she cute puttered lips and the way she puffed her cheeks whenever I talked about her being an anchor. I think I spent more time in daydreams than teasing her.

Tomorrow I will said it, "I love you" to her. Wait, I just said that out loud, oh no I'm on the ship. The men are looking at me; I got drool on my face and looking at Ben that just seated me down. He had a surprised look on his face, which quickly changes to his normal face. Ben turned wards his cabin. I just stared, OMG I just said that out loud. I started to panicked, the crew just laughed.

"Sorry captain, Ben doesn't roll that way" said Lucky who couldn't stop laughing.

"And if he did, you would be on the bottom of the list, my son would be on top" said Yasopp, always putting his son in the middle. I wonder if he just notices that he said his son would be a perfect partner for pansy.

Well I couldn't remark since I was in panic mode with a redden face, which Luka would think it's from a fever.

After laughing quieted down a loud female voice was heard throughout the boat. "EVERYONE SHUT UP" said the red hair girl from Luka's crew; I believe her name was Nami.

Nami walked through the crowd (which started talking again) and seated across from me, the look in her eyes seem to know something. "So is it true that you love your first mate or Luka?"

"No, no, no. Fuck I was daydreaming when I said I loved you. And yes I do had a thing your captain" I answer honestly, since she seems to already knows that.

"Good, I can help you but it will cost you" she said with her eyes turning into Beil, yeah this is going to cost me.

"Okay, guess I can't argue with that" I said agreeing.

"Good, now by on Luka. I had been talking to her about you. She admires you, enjoys you company, and very much value you overall. So tomorrow, take her to Gol D Roger execution place, she really wants to go to it but she keeps on getting lost. When you are there tell her how you feel, well knowing Luka you would have to explain it and show it to her. I feel bad for you, Usopp been trying to teach her how to play cards, but she ends up calling it a mystery game. So you have to explain very simple but enough to get through her dense head. I will keep Sanjil and Zoro away, since they are creepers." She explained her plan

**On the Going Merry**

**Luka's POV**

I kept on sneezing, maybe I been around Shanks, Sanjil, and Zoro too much. Well it's not bad let. I'm playing with Usopp; we both had sticks in our noses and running around. We heard sneezing from the kitchen and ship deck, I told them they were sick.

After sneezing so more, Sanjil came out with a drink. "Here you go Luka; this drink should stop you from sneezing." He did his noodle dance, I couldn't help but laugh. I'm glad he stopped adding the suffix to my name, it was annoying, and I just like being called Luka (or Straw Hat in some cases).

Tomorrow I'm going to look for Gold Rogers execution place, I keep on getting lost, I starting to be like Zoro. But getting lost means I find new ways and nakama. That's how I find Coby, Zoro, and Nami. I smiled at the thought.

I turned around and seen Ben stepping on my ship. I didn't even talk to him at the party. I frowned at the thought. I went up the Ben with a wide smile.

"Yo Ben, what's up" I said my normal greeting.

"Nothing Luka, I just thought I needed to visit and talk to you privately." I grab his hand and ran to the crow nest, the room wasn't in used. I seated down in front of him. He soon saw the sign and seated across from me.

"Luka there something Shanks going to do tomorrow. It's the reason why he teases you, even when you was young"

"What reason?" I questioned

"Because he in love with you"

"What does that mean?" I crooked my head with a questioning look.

"It's where you want to be with a single person forever. He wanted to be with you, but he chose to tease you to cover it up. He left so his problems wouldn't cause you harm. But now you are old enough to handle your own." He explained, but I still didn't get it.

"So it's a mystery?" I questioned

"To some people it is, like you. It's a weird feeling that pulls you to a certain person. And tomorrow he is going to ask you out to see the execution platform with him, since he pulled wards you. And he would be very happy, he might even faint, if you place your lips onto his lips" he pointed at his lips.

"Okay, I think I got it. But why would it make him happy?" I questioned again. It sounds like the stuff I find Nami reading. But Ben's way of explaining to me does help me understand better. Love is a mystery and Shanks seems to have this "disease" and it seems like I can help him. I smiled at the thought of helping my nakama.

"Because Luka, he been dreaming about you kissing him so he would be very happy to have it happen in real life. Also kissing is what you are going to do to him, placing you lips on his lip." He explained again. Kissing, I heard Usopp said that about Kaya once.

"Hey Ben, I think one of my nakama had to cured this disease, love, with a kiss too." I said thinking about Usopp's story of him as a prince and Kaya as the sleeping princess. Ben's jaw dropped, maybe I said something wrong.

For the rest of the night, till dinner, Ben tries again to teach me about "love". Well I think I learned something, well I will try this kissing thing on Shanks tomorrow. I hope he ends up happy, well Ben said so; and Ben never been wrong before.

**Clueless Luka hits again. Will Nami and Ben planning go well? And what did Luka actually learn; did she learn love or a new disease? I feel bad for Ben, he chose the wrong person to help, and Nami did a good choice. Also Usopp and his dad was again missed, I did add him in kissing sleeping Kaya. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Edited after seeing the reviews, thanks Vampirelover1****0****210 I wouldn't of caught that.**

* * *

**Luka POV**

I woke up in the morning and started waiting. Ben said not to leave till Shanks came to ask her out. Nami dragged the boys off the ship, Sanji doing the hearts thing with his eyes, so funny I barley kept myself from laughing. Zoro on the other hand was being threatened by a thing called debt; I wonder what that tastes like. Usopp, well he didn't have his followers around to protect him from "Demon Nami" (a thing Usopp calls her, I have no clue why).

This is taking forever, I wonder if Ben was wrong. Well I trusted him, so I will stay on the ship till Shanks comes.

I'm getting a drowsy feeling from sitting here too long (only been five minutes but to Luka it's been a hour). I closed my eyes and went to a wonderful dream. All my nakama was on my side as I found One Piece.

-30 minutes later-

I felt a warm breath on my skin, it was awaking me up.

I wiped my eyes; there stood a figure leaning over me, whoever face it was, I couldn't tell. But it was way to close. I wiped my eyes again, to see if I was still in a dream, I just seen the sky.

I sat up and there stood Shanks, five feet away from me. He must have the fever; his whole face matched his hair. See, I knew it was a dream. There was no one around me other than Shanks.

"Yo, Shanks"

… (30 second paused)

"Yo… Luka, I wanted to know if you wanted to maybe go the execution platform… with me." He said while pausing, maybe his fever was getting worst.

"Of course, I been trying to find it but I think I got the "Zoro-getting-lost" disease since I keep ending up back here" I said with my eyes shining, thinking about finally seeing the place where the last Pirate King died.

**Nami POV ( A hour since she left the ship)  
**

I'm going to kill that Shanks' bastard when I get back. Making me babysit these fools, Sanji was the easiest since he would do anything I said. But him and Zoro started fighting over stupid things. Usopp already left, he went on his own way with Yasopp, no harm in that. It's Sanji and Zoro who would be jealous of Shanks. Zoro would try to hide it by training while Sanji will just mope around the boat.

I'm stuck with bakas, but remember Shanks promised me all that treasure. Oh sweet, sweet treasure, I could buy so many clothes with them. And I can stick Luka in some too, since we are the same size, but she rather wears that boyish vest instead. I wonder how that girl attracts all these men. She didn't dress, act, eat, talk or even walk like a women. Maybe men just liked girls closer to their gender, I would try doing that but I got a figure to keep up.

We went to a shack, the food wasn't bad for me. Oh the other hand, Sanji made a disgusted face on each spoonful he eaten. I knew he was forcing himself since he hated wasting food. I went to pay but I couldn't find my kitty wallet, I must of left it on the ship. That's what I get for rushing the boys off that ship, so Shanks could invite Luka out, without these two glaring out him.

I got up, about to sneak out and leave the boys to pay for the meal, with whatever money they had or labor, I don't care. That's when a small bag of coins dropped on Zoro empty plate. He took out one coin, "I guess this has to pay for the meal, since the demon to trying to sneak off and leave us". He handed the bag back to the hooded man, he seems a bit familiar but I went out before he could take back his money.

We walked out when we heard the yelled from the shack. "STRAW HAT!" a male voice yelled, seems very familiar. I wonder where I heard that voice before. We ran since we knew something was wrong, and it seem aimed wards us since Luka should be with Shanks. I kept looking back to make sure Zoro was behind us, he would get lost within a second if we didn't watch him. And the thing is he blames us for his lack of direction. I think god made them (Zoro and Sanji) just so I would lose my nerve.

**Awe Shanks was trying to kiss Luka; Luka too clueless for her own good. Buggy back, back again****. I'm bad at writing fighting scenes so don't expect much. Sorry I cut it off after she accepted the date; I figure it would be boring if I tried to add on. Nami POV was mostly for the next chapter. Reviews and suggestions are welcome.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Locations (Loguetown)**

Shanks and Luka are in the center of the town, right before the platform.

Nami, Sanji, and Zoro are by Gold Roger Bar (which is a way from the center of the town since Nami didn't want the two groups to meet).

Usopp and Yasopp are looking at guns, next to the sword shop.

Ben trailing a smart distance from Shanks (just wanted to keep an eye on his student or something else.)

Shanks' crew mates are on the ship, or out shopping for supplies, mostly sake to make up for the ones used for the party.

**Luka POV (10 minutes after Nami and co. went running)**

I finally made it; I got to see the place where the last Pirate King died. I wanted to climb it, but Shanks was keeping a firm grip on my hand, why does he still treat me like a kid? I'm a pirate captain now, and I'm going to be the next Pirate Queen (which I rather become King, but something about my gender).

I looked up at him, his face red with a fever. I reached up, it was hot, and he pulled back. Maybe touching him is worst for his fever. What can I do to make him let go?

I know, Ben said that this thing called "kissing" would make him faint, which would make him let me go.

I reached up and popped a big kiss on his lips, his fever raced. After I let go, he fainted on the ground. Good, I finally thought of a good plan, but I will leave the plans to Nami and Usopp, thinking made my brain hurt. I was free from his grip!

I run up to the execution platform, man it was tall (like a giant). I wonder what Gold Roger seen before he died. Curious got the best of me, as I started climbing. I heard shouts behind me; they just had to wait their turn.

Everyone looked like ants from here. Leaning in closer, I seen Ben, waved at him. He was helping Shanks to get back on his feet. Shanks had those little hearts in his eyes, like Sanji, maybe he seen a meat shop. After looking, I didn't see any meat shop, but something was around my neck and wrists.

**Buggy POV (a few minutes before capturing Luka)**

There they stood, hand in hand, my two worst enemies. Why does he get all the cute fan girls? Oh well, I got a fine babe with me, Alvida who become a second captain on my boat. We both had grudges on Luka, so we worked together. But why is Shanks here? He should have been on the Grand Line, well I guess I'll show how powerful I became and he will wimp before me, the Great Buggy.

As we gone closer, Luka reached up and kissed Shanks. I thought she was just a fan girl, not his lover. No wonder she was so protective about Shanks when we first meet. It all made sense. But why did she choose him over me? I'm more powerful than him, look what I did too all those cities. Well even if she chooses me, I wouldn't forgive what she said to me, I didn't have a big nose. That damn little girl, I will show her.

Luka ran away from Shanks, why the heck did she do that? She probably the most crazy, unexpected, random pirate I ever met. Shanks can have her, she isn't worthy of me.

She went up on the platform, where my old captain died. Alvida poked me, "Go after her, and slice her with your sword."

She was already at the top; I lifted up, leaving my feet on the ground. I didn't have time to worry about my feet, who knows what Luka would do next.

There she was, neck and arms in the right position, I dropped it on her. She looked behind and seen my face, "Oi, it's you big nose!" I had it, I got my sword already.

I looked out, "Welcome everyone to the execution of a rookie pirate, Luka D. Monkey. She insulted me and now she's going payback. Luka any last words?"

She looked around; stopping every moment, she hoping one of her friends comes and helps her.

"Shanks, Ben, Sanji, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Lucky, Yasopp, sorry I'm died" she smiled. How dears she mocks me, It's mine turn not hers. I raised the sword ready to strike the smiling brat. I wonder how Shanks feels, his lover dying right in front of him and he can't do nothing.

*Lighting Strike* hits the platform.

**Sorry for the late update. Even with the cliffhanger, most people already know what's next. I tried to make it a little different from the anime/manga since I dislike writing parts that already been done before, but it's still important. Reviews and suggestions are welcome. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ben POV**

I watched the platform tremble down. The sky was spooky, a moment earlier it was sunny, lively but when Buggy caught Luka, it turn dark gloomy. It was the perfect weather for an execution, but I wished that it wasn't Luka's. This was going to upset the crew, mostly my baka captain (which finally woken up at that moment).

I did care for the girl; she didn't have friends other than adults in that city when we came to port. She was an adorable little girl, not much in brains though. She would listen to me, not questioning, much like him, captain. No wonder those two went together, even if she didn't know it. Too bad all he gotten was a kiss before she went.

*rustle from the wreckage*

We all watch in shock as the purpose dead girl walked all from the wreckage. Captain put on his serious face as he walked up to his ex-crewmate, Buggy, who separated and went to the side of a fair lady. He glances back and gave me a look that said get-her-out-of-here.

She picked up her straw hat, my captain's old one, and said, "Well, I'm alive". She had her signature grin that went from one ear to the other, I couldn't help but smirk, and she is sure something else.

I raced up to her and grabbed her around her waist, much to her disliking. We run at out the square, but I saw pirates all around, even if my captain was strong, he was outnumbered. I dropped the girl a safe distance, I turned and seen Yasopp and his son (which I heard enough of).

"Get your captain away from here. Yasopp, come with me, trouble brewing in the square" I said.

Usopp, his son, picked up Luka from her butt, and ran (which he was good at). Yasopp followed me as I ran into the trouble. Captain and Buggy was fighting, Buggy kept separating. Marines came and took the pirates that were on the outmost of the square. I took up fighting with this freak on wheels, didn't take long fighting him (he ran out of cheap tricks).

**This was a short chapter, since I see I hadn't updated for a while (which I take pride in updating every day (missing once in a while) since I hate waiting). This time I used Ben POV, which was more action/thinking than the rest. Next chapter, here comes Smoky and the Dragon (should be longer than this one). Reviews and suggestions are welcome. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Usopp POV**

"Get your captain away from here. Yasopp, come with me, trouble brewing in the square" said Shanks' first mate.

I went over to my captain; she was rubbing her butt, and picked her up. Knowing Luka, she caused the trouble. My dad and Ben were already out of the square when I got her up. I was afraid since I had no clue what happen in the square but it sounds like big trouble so I ran as fast as I could (but I was still behind Luka).

I ran straight ahead, somehow I past Luka. I looked back, Luka bumped into a bike that has smoke coming out of it. The guy on the bike was a huge man with three smokes in his mouth. That when I notice he was in a marine suit, not a normal one, maybe he was ranked higher. "So you're Straw Hat Luka" he said.

He putted up Luka and her hands went through him. If Luka can't hit him than my shots were useless, but I still tried. I loaded my weapon and shot, just like her punches they went through him. But at least they distract him since he let go of Luka.

I ran away hoping to find Zoro or Sanji since they were part of the Monster Trio. There was no one around, most likely because of the trouble in the square.

**Dragon POV**

There was my daughter fighting a marine who she couldn't hit. Her friend left her to save his own life. I hope he doesn't think that he will get away without any trouble. I will personally make sure to get him back.

I watch the match; I wanted to see how far my child grew. She way bigger from the last time I seen her, when she was three years old. I know I was a bad parent but I am the most wanted man, there was no way I could take care of my child.

I watch till he was on top of her with his sword out. I knew what he was going to do next, so I stop him before he could harm my daughter anymore.

I went out of the darkness and grab the hand with the sword. He looked up as lighting showed my face, "Dragon" he said. I wouldn't let him go, I picked him up with my haki. Got him off my daughter, she was surprised (well of course since she didn't know who I was). She nodded her hand as to say thanks and ran.

Smoker wouldn't let me go with that, like I said I was the most wanted man in the sea. But I showed him not to mess with me and my daughter. I left him knocked out on his bike.

I still had one more issue to see too before I left, which was Shanks. I see him kiss my daughter, how dare he even touch my daughter. His dirty hands dare to touch my little angle, well of course he dirty, and he's a god dam pirate.

**Short chapter again. I read the reviews and you guys had it out for Shanks, trying to kill the man (lol). I made Dragon way overprotection of Luka since it would be funnier and he doesn't really show that much. Also it refers back to when Shanks was fighting bandits (about him being dirty). Reviews and suggestions are welcomed.**


	8. Chapter 8

**No One POV**

**5 minutes after being saved by Dragon**

Luka boarded her ship and after some time (30 minutes) Nami and the boys (plus Usopp (he finally found them)). They were relieved to find her safe and sound. Zoro and Sanji were upset that they couldn't help her so the rest of the night they guarded her. Shanks came back to the ship with a black eye, cause of a father's rage.

**Shanks POV (way OOC sounds like Sanji)**

This day was eventful, a wonderful kiss from an angle, almost losing her, and a run in with an old friend and the angle's father. It was too much for my poor heart, but before this night ends another sweet moment with the angle. This will be the moment to get her safe and forever mine.

I headed wards the sweet angle that was eating her snacks (big plate of meat). She was so innocent, pure and angelic. 'How could one like me be so close with one like her' I asked myself. But I wanted her closer to me, wanted her as my Queen.

"Yo Shanks" the angle said. Her voice is so rich.

"Hello Luka, may I talk to you in private?" I asked. This was my last chance before she could get away from me. She on her way to the Grand Line and now's the chance to have her.

"Sure" she answered and went to a lounged that wasn't occupied.

I gain up my confidence and went to my knees. I took out a ring that belongs to my great Aunt. The writing on it said 'Holds those that are dear ever closer than you dare'. This ring reminded me of her. It shines like her eyes, gem as glossy as her face, and perfect match with her hair.

She looked at me stunned, not a reaction I was hoping for. "Luka will you become my Queen" I said.

"Of course!" she said with her huge grin. I placed the ring on her finger, happy that my dream could come true. I could almost faint right there but I wanted to moment to last.

She looked at her new ring and placed a kiss on my check, which was too much for me since I fainted.

**Luka POV**

I don't know what's happening, maybe I made another promise with Shanks but didn't I already promised him that I'll become Pirate Queen. But my mind is telling me to kiss him again so I placed a kiss on his cheeks. He fainted again, I guess kissing it like a super move to knock people out. I should try that on Sanji and Zoro, it would be funny. Usopp and I could draw on their faces and they will chase us around.

Shanks started moving again, why does he keep sleeping on the floor? He could get a cold. I moved him up to the couch and covered him up.

I walked out; Nami was nearby with a huge smile. I guess she won a bet. Why was she by the door? Maybe checking up on Shanks, she seems to like him a lot.

Heading back to my room I looked at the ring. It was nice, looks like something Nami wears.

**Finally chapter is done, he finally did it. And Zoro and Sanji going to had a fun time with her new move. Nami got the two love birds together and now they are engage. Ending is really cheesy and Shanks OCC. He turns out to sound like Sanji. Well I hope you guys liked this, please leave reviews. **


	9. Chapter 9 Extra

**Extra Specical **

**Usopp POV**

We left Shanks couple days ago. He seems really happy and so was Luka. She keeps hopping around saying something about a new move that would be super funny.

Speak of the devil; here she was in front of me. She had a marker in her hands, how does her new move have to do with a marker? "Yo Usopp! So who should we use my new move on, Sanji of Zoro?"

I gulped; of course I would be scared. They were the strongest two on the boat, other than Luka. I don't see how Luka wasn't scared of their feet/sword. Maybe being strong makes you fearless. Well I did capture a beast in a castle once with only a piece of string; so that must mean, I'm strong too! Yeah, right, the Monster Trio was still scary in my eyes; even Luka could get scary if she wanted too.

"Let's try it on Sanji, I want some pudding from last night" I said after I deiced. Sanji was the one who would unlikely to kill them; only reason being is that Luka was in on it too. I knew I was going to beat a painful beating anyway; they were a bit mercy on Luka, _sometimes._ She would of course laugh at me afterwards but it was still fun with her around.

We crept in the dining room, using our _sneaky ninja move, _that I taught Luka. I wasn't as good as Nami, but I was sure quick on my feet. Who wouldn't be if their village chased them every day?

Luka turned around to me and gave me a gesture, '_stay right here_'. Of course I was, why would I show myself knowing Sanji would kick me out? He was cooking lunch right now; he would always kick anyone out who came early. He even does it to Luka since it became one of her goals, '_Get in the kitchen and eat'. _I gotten the same treatment, well Sanji did come and say sorry to Luka.

Maybe being a girl on this ship would be way easier; these crewmates were going to be the death of me. Take that back, I seen the horrors of the girl's room, even Luka stays away from it. We end up sleeping outside on the dock, mostly because Luka was lonely and afraid to go into the dragon's cave (Girls' room).

I looked around the counter and watch their encounter. Luka went up to him and planting a freaky kiss on his cheek. A kiss was her new move! I feel bad for our enemies now, in the middle of the fight she'll kiss them and act like it wasn't anything. Sanji, being Sanji, had a nosebleed and fainted on the floor. Now this was making sense, this was the reason for the marker: drawing on Sanji's face.

"Luka, where did you learn that move from?" I asked.

"Ben told me about it, but he didn't tell me people would faint. I found that out when I tried it on Shanks" she said grinning.

"YOU KISSED SHANKS?!" I screamed. What happen when I wasn't around? I should have kept a better eye on her. Why would Ben even teach her that?

She nodded and handed me a marker. I looked at the marker, to Sanji, and back at her. I couldn't believe this; she kissed Sanji and acted like it was no big deal. I couldn't even get up the courage and try that on Kaya, let Luka goes around like this. Is this the effect of her fruit, power, or being stupid?

Well I will leave the thinking for later. I took the marker and started my artwork below his eye. Luka lifted up his hair (covering his other eye) and started drawing lines (that's her type of artwork). I made swirls, curves, goldfish and my jolly roger; maybe putting that wasn't the best of idea.

"Look at this, I draw his face" she said, prideful. I looked, when did Sanji become a alien? Nothing looked like him; well I got to give her prompts for giving him a cigar.

He started shaking, looking like he was about to wake up. I looked up at Luka, I knew what she was thinking without words, '_Run_'. I gotten up and ran out the door, she being hot on my trail. We ran into our little hideout, well everyone knew of it but it was better than nothing.

"USOPP! LUKA-CHAN" We heard yelling from inside the ship. Each of us knowing that Sanji found his new tattoo on this face. We looked at each other and blurted out laughing, it was too funny.

"Hello Curvy" a tired voice came outside. Zoro looked like he was stopping himself from giggling at my artwork. At least it gave us some time before Sanji found us.

Luka was already underneath some blankets, I went under it too. Both of our butts in the air, shaking; I admit, it wasn't a good choice of a hiding place but it was something.

*Pow*

My butt hurts; an angry Sanji was standing over me. This wasn't going to be good, not at all. God, if there is a god, please save me.

Answer to that, God wasn't there, listening or hated me. After hours of torture, my face was swelled up, Luka was in better condition, why can't I had a body of rubber?

"Luka, no more of that new move" I said.

"We still haven't tried it on Zoro" she pleaded. I wonder if she or the battles were going to become the death of me. Knowing my situation, she will be the cause.

I looked at her, study her. Sometime was off, ever since we left shanks, I felt it. My eyes search her body, something was shining. "Luka, when did you get that ring?"

"Shanks gave it to me, he wanted me to become his Pirate Queen" she said with a big grin.

I inhaled my breath, "You're engaged to Shanks! Why are you kissing other boys?" She looked at me confused, as if I'm crazy. This one girl, kissed someone, engage to someone, and can defended her. I couldn't do none of that, I couldn't even do anything sweet for Kaya before I left.

**Something extra**


	10. Chapter 10

It's been officially two weeks since they left the town (and Shanks proposed to Luka). They already entered the Grand Line, on their way to the Whimper Peak (yeah I now that's not the name). And Luka was about to had a talk with two of her crew members: Usopp and Nami.

Luka was being pulled behind deck by two of her nakama. Usopp ratted on Luka about the prank on Sanji the other day to Nami. They both knew that she was engage to Shanks (but Luka has no clue what that means) and that means no kissing other males.

"Luka, mind telling me, what you did to Sanji?" Nami asked.

"Oh, that's what this is about! I used my new move on him!" Luka was excited.

"What was that new move?"

Stream was coming off of Luka's head, she forgotten the name for her new move. "Uhhh… I can't remember" she said. She was disappointed that she couldn't even remember her new move. She looked around for anything to give her a clue, mast, kitchen, table, Usopp, tree, dock. 'Usopp, I can use him as an example!' Luka thought. She grabbed Usopp and gave him a big one on the cheeks. "Yeah, I remember now, it's called a kiss!"

Usopp fainted in her grip; he wasn't even suspecting her to use him. 'Yes, she will be the death of me' he thought. Nami watched the two, she couldn't help but giggle. But she was still piss about Luka's lack of knowledge.

"Luka, you know that you are only suppose to kiss those you like" Nami tried to explain.

"Yeah, I like all of you!" Luka said with her big grin. That was the last straw for Nami, she hit her captain upside her head. Luka wasn't expecting that, she release her grip on Usopp; he fell on the floor.

"You baka! I mean, you are only supposed to kiss Shanks" Nami yelled at the poor girl.

Luka cocked her head in confused, "Why?"

"Because you are engage to him" Nami yelled pointing to the ring on Luka's finger.

This made Luka even more confused. She held her hand up and examined it. "It's a promise ring! I'm going to become the Pirate Queen!"

Nami shook her head, 'Shanks was useless at his choice of words'. "NO LUKA! Shanks proposed to you. You are going to get marry to him, became his Pirate Queen."

"Engage? Marry? What does that mean?" This talk was more confusing than Ben's. Luka wished he was here to explain to her; at least he wouldn't hit her.

"You are so useless like Shanks" Nami resorted. She tried to calm herself down a bit; she couldn't let Luka get to her, well not yet. "Shanks gave you that ring, right?"

Luka nodded.

"You like him?"

"Of course, he's my nakama" Luka said. Nami dropped to the floor; this was going to be hard.

"Okay, lets start again" Nami said. "Being engaged means that you would be together with him, love. You know what love is, right?" She didn't even wait for an answer, "How you ever felt weird around him?"

"No" Luka said. Nami fainted on the floor, next to Usopp (two straw-hats down). "Oh, I did want to kiss him after he gave me this" Luka said to the fainted Nami. "You will get a cold from sleeping down there."

This whole talk had Luka confused, nothing was making sense. 'Maybe it's a mystery' she thought. It would explain why everyone kept fainting, even without her kissing them. 'But what does me wanting to kiss Shanks had to do with it? Maybe I should ask someone; well I can't ask Nami or Usopp, they were sleeping. Sanji was still mad about his kiss, which leaves… Zoro!'

**Made from the suggestion of **crazzyredhead . **I was going to leave it as it was, but then I got bored and figured to continue it (sorry for those who thought it was done). I don't really know how far I'm going to continue this, barley had a story to began with, but I know it will end with them getting married. Luka still a baka, causing trouble in her crew, but we can't hate. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Zoro POV**

I lifted the five ton weights over my head, "1389, 1390, 1391, 1392…" But a certain captain came up and seats on one end of my weight… a challenge. I lifted, using more power to lift the left side (side where Luka sat). But I still had to recount after losing my place, "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6…"

"Yo Zoro!" Luka exclaimed from the weight.

"Hi" I gave back my short answered response. It seems Luka wanted to talk about something; otherwise she would have been poking me and asking to play.

"What does it mean if you wanted to kiss someone?" asked Luka.

'_What the Hell! Why would Luka ever think about that? My simple-minded captain thought about love?!_' I question myself. I couldn't keep but feel a blush come across my face; this shouldn't be something a first mate should be asked about. "Why don't you bothered Nami or Love-cook?"

"Nami is sleeping on the floor and Sanji still mad about my prank" Luka answered back. So it was her doing that the Cook came out with several swirls on his face; let me take that back, Luka couldn't make such thing, it was Usopp's doing. It was written all over it that Usopp had a hand in this prank. I had to give them props for that, it was such a wonderful sight.

"Okay, what was it you needed help with?" I asked.

"How does it mean if you wanted to kiss someone for no reason" she said.

"Hmmm, I believe it means you love the person you wanted to kiss" I said. I'm not 100% sure but when I traveled by myself, you hear a lot.

"Oh, what does it had to do with being engage" she fired her next question.

"If you love someone then you get engage. Getting engage means you want to live your life with them" I explained.

"So… I want to live my life with Shanks?" she said.

As soon as she asked that, I dropped my weight (with her on them) to the ground. I turned around and looked at my captain. 'Was she being serious? Shanks? Wasn't he a decade older than her?' I thought. Last time I checked, he was over thirty years old, why would Luka be attracted to him. "What do you mean with Shanks?" I questioned, not believing what I heard.

"I kissed Shanks when he gave me this" she held up a ring to my nose. "Nami says we are in love and engage. So that must mean I want to live with Shanks. Also what is 'marriage'? Nami said something about it, is it something to do with horse meat?"

I couldn't help but face-palmed at my captain's answered. She barely got any of it; she just inserted some things and believed it. Now I'm starting to worry for Shanks, he was going to have a hard time with her as a wife. "Marriage is when you live with him, equals, in love, swore your life with Shanks. It's a ceremony for you and Shanks, a stage in your relationship." I just said what I heard from others' mouths. I will let my captain use what I said and hopefully it helps some.

I just don't get why I would be the one to answer these questions about 'love'. I hadn't felt/seen the emotion, but others think I had that emotion for my captain. It's called being loyal to my captain, not love as others put it. It's not my part to have a say in my captain's affairs, it was Luka's not mine.

**Uhh, Zoro was hard. I didn't even know what to say for him. Yeah I kinda jerked ya on him being in love with Luka, but there are too many stories (I might even write one about it) about it. Plus I liked the part about him being loyal not love. Next chapter is mostly about Luka getting more in touch with this new feeling since all she knows is what it is, not really feeling. Please suggestion where/when Shanks should met back up with Luka, and get married (it can be when she/he finds One Piece or beforehand). Please leave suggestions and reviews. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Last Chapter Quote "Also what is 'marriage'? Nami said something about it, is it something to do with horse meat?"**

**Luka POV**

Love, marriage, engage, Shanks, and horse meat all equal confusion. Wait, not confusion just a mystery that isn't getting solved.

I thought I got horse meat means but turns out its marriage; marriage means sending your lives together. So I ate horse meat with my whole crew plus it was during dinner. Zoro did say it was a ceremony, I'm pretty sure dinner is a ceremony. So I'm married with my whole crew, I smiled at this thought.

But I'm sure I didn't eat horse meat with Shanks. Maybe since I want to live together with him (like with all my crew mates), it's called engagement; all we had to do is eat horse meat.

Conclusion: Living together = married, and married = engagement + horse meat.

There I gotten it solved! But didn't he say something about love? Love means… wanting to kiss someone. Yep that's what Zoro said! So let's change that.

2nd Conclusion: Wanting to kiss someone = Love, Love + Promised Ring = engagement, engagement + Living together = Marriage, Marriage = Dinner (Ceremony) of Horse Meat.

Lesson: Love = Horsemeat.

See Nami, I knew what love was! Answer was horsemeat, food is always the answer. I love all of my crew mates so we should at horse meat more often. But me head still hurts from thinking too much, I need to tell Sanji before I forget.

"Sanji!" I yelled in the kitchen. He looked up from the floor and his eyes became funny hearts.

"Luka~ what may I get for you?" he said in a funny tone. It was funny since he only uses it on me and Nami, which was weird but funny.

"Can we have horse meat tonight?" I asked in my begging tone.

"Of course we can, my Luka, anything for you. But why horse meat, I thought you likes all meat?" said Sanji.

"Because horse meat equals love" I said my conclusion.

Sanji looked stunned at my answer, maybe he didn't know about 'love'. But his eyes turned into hearts again, "Of course my lovely Luka~"

See, we all love each other since we want to live together. If we didn't then we wouldn't be on the Going Merry together. I got great nakama!

**Short Chapter, but I sure did have some laughs while writing this. This is what happens when I'm bored/hungry; I end up writing like this. I got a kick out of writing Luka's thinking process of 'Love' it was quiet funny ending with horse meat. Please leave reviews and suggestion (again asking for help on their (Luka's and Shanks') next meeting). Next time Vivi (plus Nami) comes and tries to help out with Luka's little problem, wait till Ace (Who of course would be the overprotection brother) gets news of this. **

**Luna Kiyomizu: I think Ben might be the only one or just let her go crazy with horse meat.**

**Crazzyredhead: I can see that happening, he would go all protection and it would be so cute while threating since it's a war. **


	13. Chapter 13

Shanks POV

What happen to him afterwards? It's after they left Luka.

I and my crew are partying about my engagement to Luka. It was the best party I had ever had, it would have been better is she was here. Luka would be clinging to me; I would be teasing and melting underneath her grip. It would have been fun but I'm stuck with sweating guys instead.

Right now the ones clinging onto me is Yasopp and Lucky. We are dancing on the table, sake in our mouths and sticks in our noses.

Later during that party, Ben came up to me with important news. "Captain, when you asked her to be your bride, are you sure she knew what that was?"

"Fuck, I didn't think about it" I admitted. "Why didn't you teach her about it? I know you were the one who told her to kiss me."

I hit my head on the table. Damn, I didn't really think about her not knowing that. I would have thought someone would have told her when she was young, but then again she lived with her marine grandfather who barley came home. He wouldn't tell Luka that, and I don't think she would have listened either. My true love didn't understand the meaning of my words.

Why God, why do you do this to me? I begged the gods. But a faint voice in the back of my head answered instead, "Because that's why you love her."

I did love her, she was unlike a girl in many ways but she was angel. Her sweet figure, face, voice, touch, and smell were so wonderful. I loved the way she sings her dorky song, her dance, her dream, and the way she never judges a person before seeing them face-up.

"I could barely get her to understand that. It would of taken weeks to get half way of the concept" Ben said. I knew he was right, I seen the way she thinks. I just hope that Nami would keep up her side of the deal and explain to my angel about the meaning of my words.

Until the next time I see my sweet angel, I can tell her exactly what she means to me; instead of putting it in petty words or others' quotes.

**Four weeks later on Alabasta (Nanohana)**

**Ace POV**

I'm walking through Nanohana looking for two people: Blackbeard and my stubborn sister. I had gotten a call from the Mayor some time ago concerning my sister and her vogue out to sea.

Let me just said they are still repairing the burned hole on the ship's floor. Of course I burned it, why wouldn't I when I hear that my sister actually took off. I thought I told her to still put on the island, like a good little sister. But no, she's causing trouble and now I had to find her to take her ass home. This time I'm buying some locks to keep her in place. She causes to much trouble, it stresses me out.

Marketplaces was the best place to start, there lots of gossiped running through the venders. And here comes one now, an old man with a purple hat on. "Oh! Anchan, I haven't seen you around these parts. Is this your first time in Arbasta? What do you think? Have a look!" he said while holding up a golden apple. I was about to walk by him since he was more concern about his apples than any good information.

But he stopped me, "Wait a minute! I have something to tell you in private. I found this incredible treasure when exploring some ancient ruins! If you take one bite of this mysterious golden apple, you can live for a thousand years!"

I wasn't about to get fool by this old man. I could almost laugh in his face but I kept a polite face. "Sorry, but I've no interest in living for a thousand years. It's enough if I can live through today" I said truthful. I knew as soon as I got Luka, she would push her angry out on me.

When I left, I could hear the old man talking to new bakas, who actually believed his story. One of them was hairy and the other had a long nose, weird how I always end up finding weird sets of people. I guess there are some people out here as dumb as Luka. She would have brought them all not even caring if she lived for a thousand years, she only cared about food.

I went up to a old person, I don't really know their gender bur I'm guessing a man. "Have you seen this girl before?" I asked while I pulled out Luka's wanted poster.

"Eh? Monkey D. Luka?" he said.

"There's a chance she might be in this town. I've been looking around here for a little while now" I admitted. I been here since last week after I left a note for Luka on the winter Island. I hope she gotten it, well if she did than she wouldn't want to see me. She knows why I'm here but I wasn't thinking when I gave that guard my message.

"I've never seen him. Oh yes, if you're looking for someone, maybe you should try the restaurant down the way. The master there is well connected around the town."

"Thank you" I told him. "A restaurant, huh? I was getting hungry, anyway" I mostly said the last part to myself. I should have tried that place first, Luka always thinking about food. I headed away from the vender-man; and headed to the restaurant, Spice bean. When I left, I could hear some people talking about me, most likely noticing my tattoo on my back, my pride and joy.

Shanks finally notice the big problem about confessing. Ace comes in all brotherly mode. Yeah this is going to be fun. Side note: Vivi (Sanji and Chopper) doesn't know about Luka being engaged. Ace is the one who going to let everyone know. Please leave a review and suggestion.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ace POV **

"HE CAM BACK TO LIFE" yelled the people in unison. Man, a person can't get a lousy nap without people thinking I died. I sure did make a mess, food all over my face, again.

"Are you okay" asked a pretty women. Me being me, I reached down and grabbed her cloth to wipe my face. She soon ran away.

"Man, Damn. I felled asleep" I said mostly to myself.

"YOU FELL ASLEEP!?" they said again in unison.

I just went back to eating the food I fell asleep in. Someone close to me said, "Not possible! In the middle of a meal and conversation!?"

"And he just starts chewing again…" said another. Why wouldn't I eat the food I ordered? Is there some kind of rule that disallow you to eat your food if you fell asleep in it?

"What are you guys all worked up over?" I asked the people.

"WE WERE WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" They yelled again in unison. Why do I feel like I'm getting treated like Luka?

"You hire comedians or something?" I asked the Master.

"Well, no… But if you're okay, I'm glad" he said. So these people around here are weird, first I seen a hairy and a long nose guy, then people are freaking out for no good reason.

*Asleep again*

I woke up and found out all of the comedians left. Good I can finish my meal in peace!

"I'm full" I finally said. "By the way, Oyasan. This girl hasn't come to this town, has she?" I pulled out the wanted poster, "A pirate wearin' a straw hat…"

But he didn't get to answer since a low voice called out my pops name, Whitebeard.

"That dumbass guy is the part of the Whitebeard Pirates" said someone.

The low voice called out again, "What business does an infamous pirate like you have in this country?"

Of course after he said that, I was going to pull off my cool ego. "I'm searching for my little sister." I saw that the man had gray hair like the old man, and two cigars in his mouth. From his tone and uniform, I could tell he was a marine, not a simple either. He stood there and we started a stre off, neither backing down. "So then… What should I do?"

"Sit there and let me arrest you" he said again with that superior tone.

"Rejected. I rather not" I said.

"Well, that's what I expected. Right now, I'm looking for a different pirate. I'm not interested in your head." Why was I getting a bad feeling about this?

"Then let me go."

"I can't do that… As long as I'm a Marine and you're a pirate." He raises his fist, smoke coming from this, guess I'm not the only logia type in the room.

"What a dumb reason… Shall we have some fun then?" I replied back. Finally some excitement since I started this mission.

"GOMU GOMU NO ROCKET!" I heard from the distance, sounds too much like… LUKA! Before I could do anything, Smoke-guy was knocked into and hit me. We flew back, hitting house after house, oh my back hurt.

**Luka POV**

I made it! I was finally at a restaurant! "Ossan! Food, food, food" I said, not waiting at all. "I need it bad!" I started my chant: Hurry, hurry, hurry, food, food, food!

He was sweaty, maybe because of the heat. I thanked him for the food but he still looked bothered. You should probably get the hell away from here" he said.

"How come?" I asked.

"Do you know exactly _who_ you just sent flying?"

"Sent flying? Who did that?"

"You did" he stated plainly.

"I did that? To who?" When did I ever do that?

He pointed to a hole in the wall. Must be for decoration, well he had bad tastes. "What's that hole there for? This restaurant is pretty weird. Is that your hoddy?"

"YOU"RE THE ONE WHO DID IT!" they yelled at me.

"Me? When?" I asked. This wasn't making any sense.

"Oi, Lu" I voice semi-familiar called but it was cut off by, "STRAW HAT!"

I watched this hulky man come through the wall, "I've been looking for you, Straw Hat. I knew you'd come here, to Arabasta." Stalker much? Oh well, he wasn't causing me any trouble so I went on eating my meal.

"STOP EATING!" He yelled but I wasn't going to stop eating. Does he have something against food?

Wait, I think I remember this guy, but from where? Cigars, smoke, it has something to do with smoke."You're that smoky guy! What are you doing here!?"

"Punk…" he started but I seen something, well someone I didn't want to see, Ace. Ace rose up from some rumble

"Wait a minute!" I grab up all of my food and thanked them for the meal. I couldn't let Ace find me before I could get to the Grand Line. He was worst than Smokey. I knew I couldn't beat him down, I had plenty of experience in that field.

"STRAW HAT" Smokey said.

"LUFFY!" yelled my brother.

Oh no, a girl with swords came running a me, all I could do was run away. I jumped up the building, hoping to get away.

**A chase started, Luka can't seem to not cause trouble. Please leave reviews and suggestion. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Nami POV**

We heard shouts from behind the wall, we was hiding behind. I heard my captain calling from behind; of course she would cause trouble. And guess what she does, she doesn't only get herself in trouble but she made the marines hide us. Great, just great.

I ran with the others running behind me. Luka caught up, she looked at me, fear was shown in her eyes. FEAR! Something I never thought would ever be in her eyes. What could this small town cause my captain fear? Can't be the marines since we fight them all the time, what could cause it?

"Nami, we had to set sail" came from Luka. Did I just hear her, Luka; give a reasonable order for the first time? First there was fear in her eyes and now she's finally acting like captain, has hell frozen over?

All of us were on the ship, ready to leave. Luka was jumpy, trying to make things faster. What exactly caused this?

*crash*

All of my thoughts were interrupted when a half-naked man jumped on the ship, right behind Luka. He wrapped his hands around Luka, she slowly turned her head.

"Who are you?" Vivi said, she was by my side watching the action taking place.

"Hello, I'm Ace, please to meet you" the said Ace greeted politely.

"He-llo Ace" Luka said with a little bit of fear behind it.

"What are you doing to Luka-Chan~" said the love stuck cook.

The man, Ace, turned his head around and set his deadly glare at Sanji, who just stared back. "I'm here to pick my sister up."

"SISTER!?" we all said in unison.

"You can't take our captain" said the calm Zoro.

Somehow Luka gotten out of his arms and stood in front of Zoro and Sanji. I had no clue how she done that, Ace looked like he wouldn't let lose his grip at all. Maybe she slim out of his hold, can rubber do that?

"Ace, I'm not going back home" she declared.

Ace looked a bit sadden at that statement, "Luka, I came here to get you. I'm not leaving till you're with me." He relaxed on the bench, laying his head back. Her brother was just as stubborn as she is. I thought he was polite, different from Luka.

"Guess you're joining the crew!"

"Can't, I join Whitebeard's crew" he stated proudly. He turned his back and showed us his tattoo, the same one we seen in the marketplace earlier that day.

**Normal POV**

Ace lay back on the bench but something caught his eye. The something was on Luka, not a item she should even have, a ring. "Luka, where did you get that ring?"

She jumped in front of him and looked down at the ring, her promise ring. "Shanks gave it to me. Nami said it had to do with engagement."

"SHANKS!" Ace shouted. 'How could my sweet sister ever be that pirate's wife? He's gonna pay for it, corrupting her mind. Damn Shanks!'

**Somewhere in the South Blue**

A red-haired pirate, Shanks, sneezed at a comment.

**Back to the ship**

"Luka-Chan~" moped Sanji. He was sitting in the corner crying about his Luka-Chan. He couldn't believe his ears when Luka told them about the ring. Sanji just thought it was a accessory, it matched her so much, that he didn't ask about who she gotten it from. Chopper, the new crew-mate, looked around like everyone was crazy, not understanding the subject.

Vivi stared at the hat-wearing pirate. "Luka you're engage? I'm so happy for you"

While the crew was cerebrating/moping, a brother was setting anything in his path on fire. "Luka, you can stay for right now. I'm looking for two people, both on the _death list_." Yep, Shanks been added to Ace's death list.

"Bye Ace!" she called back. She was happy he wasn't taking her away. Maybe the promise ring was magic and kept unwanted things to happen, since Ace did leave when she showed him the ring.

But Luka couldn't think anymore when a hand from behind grabbed her. They pulled her into the dragon's den, girls' room. "Luka, you have to tell all about it" said Vivi.

"About what?"

"About your ring, your engagement to Shanks."

"Oh, you mean that. Shanks gave it to me when we last left. He made me promise to became his pirate queen, which was weird since he already made a promise with his hat. Now all I have to do is eat horse meat with him!"

"Horse meat?" asked Nami. She was also sitting by Vivi, across from Luka.

Vive hopes went down with Luka's summary of hr engagement. "Luka, do you really know what engagement means?"

"Yeah, Nami said it's about a ring and love" Luka replied.

Vivi was glad that Luka knew that much. But the rest of the night didn't go to well for the three girls. It took them hours till Luka finally seem to get a little grip on the subject. "So it's when you get a mystery feeling to someone and you kiss them."

With that said, the two girls (Nami and Vivi) felled back on their bed and went to sleep. Luka just stared at them confused but she was happy she finally knew about why she acted upon Shanks when he gave her that ring.

**Kinda short, I didn't really have Ace do much or had a long talk with Vivi. I really didn't have any other purpose for Ace, other than to swear to kill Shanks and get the other Straw-hats know about Luka's ring. Vivi's talk wasn't long since I didn't know what else to say about 'love'. But Luka finally knows about that weird something to Shanks and marriage, after like 10 (I don't know) chapters. Next chapter is after taking down Mr.0, where the girls have a day trip, not ending well for Luka. Need some suggestions on the next place I should write about Shanks and Luka getting together (like after finding One Piece or sometime before). Please leave suggestions and reviews**


	16. Chapter 16

**Nami POV**

"I'm sorry Nami, our country doesn't have much to give for a reward" said Vivi.

She acted as if I didn't already knew, they were just about to start a civil war. Those things cost money, guess you could call this a friends' favor. But I could be paid with something else, I hadn't gotten new clothes in awhile. "How about we go shopping instead?"

"Shopping, of course Nami," replied Vivi, "It would be a girl's trip! Luka should also come."

A girls trip requires girls, shouldn't Luka be included. "LUKA GET OVER HERE!"

Luka was in the kitchen, pleading to the cook and Sanji (who wanted to look over their recipes). She needed come new clothes, I haven't seen her change her outfit (same thing: red vest, jean shorts, and men's sandals (ugh, who raise her?)) since we left Chopper's home island.

Plus she doesn't even come into our room (well its good having the place to myself), she rather sleep on the deck with Chopper (her new stuff animal) and Usopp. So I can't get her to dress up or least put makeup on, why does she hide from me? It was good to have Vivi sleeping in there; she slept on Luka's bed (one that was never used). Guess I'm back to boring nights, I guess you could say it's better than hearing Luka snore or sleep talk about meat.

Luka ran over where we were standing, the hallways. "Yes Nami" she said as she rips a piece of the meat off the bone.

"We are going shopping" said Vivi.

"Shopping? For meat?" Luka replied, her head tilting to her right.

"Yes afterwards" I said. I knew she wouldn't come if we say going shopping for clothes.

Vivi whisper in my ear, "We should go wedding shopping."

"Good idea" I whisper back.

"Luka, where are you going to have your wedding?" Vivi asked outluod to Luka.

"Hmmm, I don't know" she replied. Guess we should of talked about the wedding stuff before, I doubt she knew anything about planning a wedding.

We started walking down the street till I seen a stylish shop with belly dancers outfits. I grabbed Vivi's and Luka's (she not getting away from me) hands and ran into the shop. "Nice choice" said Vivi.

"This isn't meat" complained Luka. I slapped her on her head, leaving a mark. "Ouch, that hurt Nami."

"Just shut up and look around" I replied.

As we were looking, I found a good-looking outfit for Luka. I pulled her inside the changing room. "Nami, I don't want to wear that" she complained again.

"Maybe forcing Luka to wear something she doesn't want to wear is a bad idea" said Vivi. That's when I let go of Luka, Vivi was the wisest one here plus I couldn't really argue with her.

I went back to my shopping, with Vivi's help. We found some great shirts with a big discount (that what happens if a princess who just stopped a war went shopping). I had a huge load of clothes; Vivi's had a slightly smaller pile. What surprised me the most was, that Luka found one thing: red beaded necklace. Out of that whole store, she only found one item plus it only cost as much as a gumball. But it did look like the one Ace wears, maybe that's why.

Funny thing I found out was that Ace wore more jewelry than Luka, and she was the girl in the family. Did those two switch places? I mean Ace was polite (most of the time), wore jewelry, thought about safely; while Luka, on the other hand, was wild, not thinking, as polite as a bear, and boyish. Yeah those two siblings were mess up.

Next we went to the wedding store, nothing interested Luka though. I wasn't even into it, too much white. White meant pure while Pirates were as far from pure as it was, well not Luka. She started this whole pirate crew while we never actually did any consider being a real pirate. Course I steal, Zoro kills, Sanji, well I guess damage. The other two were as much pure as Luka. Wait, Luka did damage, eat and run, and piracy but you couldn't even tell if you looked at her face.

The one thing we brought was a dress for Luka. It was the only one she would wear, since you could wear pants/short underneath. It was slightly pink, light, and went to her knees. The bad thing was, Luka wanted to wear her hat and necklace the whole time. Well it did made the dress look more Luka-like, more than my cloths did.

Also it should be added that we (Vivi and me) got some outfits for Luka. Not my style of clothes, but it was something different for Luka to wear. I mainly have gotten her different colors of vests/shirts, while Vivi got more jeans and sandals. Yeah, Luka got her way, this time.

Then we went shopping with meat, well I left Luka with Sanji for that. I and Vivi deiced to head back (since we brought too much).

**Not really long but it's clothes shopping, can't really make that any longer. Luka glad that she got her way in shopping and Nami couldn't dress her. I didn't know what to do about Luka's dress since I have no clue what she would wear as a wedding dress. Also I'm going to start writing about the war (in the middle of it) next time, so this is going to end soon. Characters seem way to much OCC to me. Please leave a review or suggestion. **


	17. Chapter 17

Fire spread through the sky, explosives went off in the distance, and yes this was 'War Time'; the war that would last through history, the one that happens to be going on right now. The Pirates seem to be winning, since a rookie pirate came and turn the tides of war. One little, skinny girl who came flying in the air with other escapee pirates, was the one who saved her brother from the grips of death.

This girl, you all know, was Luka, the Straw-Hats Captain. But unlike other captains, she didn't have her crew with her at the moment. The crew was separated by Kuma, a weaponize human, and promised to meet up three days later. That promise was broken, since the captain was in the battlefield instead of joining her crew. The crew would of knew what happen, since it was her brother's live at sake, they all would have did the same thing she did.

The fight, very intense at the moment, was like mouse and cat. The cat was the marines, chasing the siblings. The mice were the two young siblings, Ace and Luka. They played the part of 'Jerry' (Tom and Jerry), in this fight. Ace was, literally, on fire, while Luka stretched her limbs to knock marines out, they outsmarted the marines at their combined power. They were fighting like, they did as children.

Everything seemed to be in the Pirates' favor, seemed. Luka was running across the battlefield, her chin held up high for the deed she just did: Saving Ace. She finally saved Ace; usually it was Ace saving her. Who wouldn't be relief, happy, glad at this single deed she just done? She certainly was! Everything just seemed to glow, brighten after saving her brother's life.

Maybe it was because the day was awful, drenched when she woke up. She knew the plan lay out, but it seem too hard to believe that she could actually get there in time. But she made it, just in time, after she hit her grandfather. She had to hit the one person who was raise (yeah…) her, but she had too or else, Ace would have been died.

Luka was racing behind Ace, but something caught her attention, a white piece of paper. The piece of paper came flowing from her hat, on to the ground below; it was a gift from Ace. He left it on the deck when he left last time they've met, it was address to her. She didn't know the purpose till Lola (a nakama who helped her in a fight) explained it to her. The paper showed the person's live, which this morning, Ace's shrunk. Right now, it was growing since he gotten those sea-stone cuffs off. Plus it always pointed to the location of the person.

She went to pick the paper up, since it was special to her like the hat, ring, and necklace. They were all gifts/reminders from her favorite people; the hat, she gotten when she claimed to become a better pirate than her role model, Shanks, plus the ring is a piece to shown their special bond, their love for each other. The necklace was a reminder of all of the people she met (each bead represent each of her nakama (nine totals now) plus the biggest bead is for Ace). The paper was also part of this group, it was a gift from her only alive brother, a promise to met again. But they never thought they would of met in the war, out of all places.

Luka felt heat behind her, but before she could moved, a gush of wind pushed her down on all-fours. She looked around and there stood two of her favorite people. Ace was closest to her, guarding her by exposing himself to the oncoming attack. But the attack was stopped by another person, Shanks. He had his sword out, stopping the magna fist that was directed to her.

"How dare you aim your fist at my woman" grunted the red-headed. Heat came off the brother at Shanks' comment about his sister. Before either of them could react, manly hands grabbed them. Marco was carrying Ace away from the fight, in case he decided to do something stupid. Ben, Shanks' first-mate, was carrying Luka over the shoulder to their boat.

The Red-Haired Pirates just arrived to stop this war. Well in Shanks' case, to protect his Luka's brother, that she cared deeply about. They were over the hill, coming into the chaos, but Shanks' Luka-gotta-get-hurt alert went off, and he ran to help his lady.

Shanks got upper hand in his fight, which soon ended. This made his things-to-do list shorter, next thing on the list was stopping this cursed war, then check on Luka.

**I really can't believe I wrote this, but I did. Please leave reviews and suggestions, also what should I do in the next chapter?**


	18. Chapter 18

"I agree. This war is… OVER!" yelled Sengoku. He already lost the war, he lost his hostage (Ace) and Whitebeard left with most of his pirates. There wasn't any point in the war, and he didn't want to fight with Shanks after this major failure, and his men couldn't handle it. Sengoku's whole plan was in ruins since a unexpected player stepped foot in this war. That unexpected player was unconscious for all of the tension hormones she ejected into herself.

Shanks check-list shortens, ending this failure war was over. "With this done, I can check on Luka~" he said in a sweet voice, all could hear. Everyone had different reactions about his announcement, some were disappointed (pirates), angered (family), freaked out (Marines), or just didn't care (Hawkeye). Next thing he knows a cannonball and a fire ball is thrown at him. He was lucky enough to move out of the way.

"DON"T YOU DARE TOUCH MY SISTER" yelled Ace from a ship. The ship was in flames by Ace's rage, people were scattering on to another ship.

"YOU AREN'T TOUCHING MY GRANDDAUGHTER, YOU SCRUM!" yelled Garp the Fist. Sengoku had to crush him in the ground so he wouldn't try to kill Shanks. Sengoku, as you know, didn't want to start a war with Shanks, well not let.

"Crew, I think it's time to go" he said, running away from the oncoming fire balls, aiming for his butt. His crew followed, some getting hit and covering their butts for protection. While Shanks was running, he saw his first-mate without his dear woman, the woman that had overprotection family members. "Where's Luka?"

"A supernova came and taking care of her. He's a doctor" replied Ben.

"Good, where's his ship?" said Shanks, he was looking at the boats leaving. He was worrying for his woman.

"He doesn't have a ship, it's a submarine. Don't worried, we can find them" replied Ben.

Shanks sighed; he was relief to hear that they could be found. They headed back to their boat, still protecting their butts in case the outrageous brother tries to kill them again, he stopped earlier. They didn't know the reason, maybe they were out of range/sight or he gotten tired of firing at them; Shanks didn't care, as long as his butt was safe.

Luka was in the Heart Pirates' submarine, getting fixed by a supernova, Law or Traffy. She was still unconscious from all what she went through. Within four days, she had gotten poison, frozen, heated, pounded, cut, sparked and etc. Using multi doses of hormones, provided by Iva, she was at her limit. Even Law was stunned at what he found in his examination, the things were above the average person's limit. That was Luka for you, she was above everything possible.

But, as always, something wrong happen. They didn't had enough blood for Luka, all of their type F. But luckily, the friend who somehow found his way on the doctor's bed, Jinbe had the same blood type. He offered it, since he promised to protect Ace's sister. They used his blood to give to Luka.

**I read the reviews/suggestions, I'm glad I did. I wasn't really thinking about the reaction of the pirates of marines of the new or Shanks' woman, and how would Ace and Whitebeard being alive would changed things. I'm getting that all planned out, with Luka still training for two years since I don't want to changed the main story too much. This way they can get stronger, and maybe get Luka and Shanks more lovely dovey. Please leave suggestion and reviews. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Warning: Iva is talking so V's are in front of You (your, you're) , I and Me**

It's been four days since the war. Iva was heading to New Okama Island on a marine ship, that was taken over. It was filled with others that was headed the same way as Iva. Iva leaned over the edge and seen a boat that was quickly moving towards their boat. Iva would have been worried about the newcomer, but as luck could have it, it was Shanks' ship not someone looking for a fight. The said-pirate was over the rails, waving at the cross-dresser.

As soon as his ship was close, Shanks jumped from his ship onto the marine ship. But his timing was off, so he felled on the floor instead of landing on his feet. He quickly gotten himself up from that position, dusting himself off.

"Why isn't it Shank-boy" greeted Iva.

"Greetings, I hadn't forgotten you, Ivankov" replied Shanks.

"No one could possibly forget this face" Iva claimed. Both of the man laughed at this statement since it was true. Who couldn't forget about a giant face, full of makeup (has many layers), a purple afro and a weird-shaped chin. "Now, what are vyou doing here?"

"I seen you were with Luka~ and I needed to know about where she's heading" asked Shanks.

"Hee-Haw! If Vi did know about Luka-girl, how do Vi know that vyou could be trusted with that information?"

Shanks held up his ring, a match with Luka's own ring. "Because Luka is going to be my wife~" He practically kissed the gold ring. He couldn't wait for a proper reunion with Luka; well if he could get away from her over-raged brother.

"A WIFE! Luka-girl is vyour fiancée! First Dragon is her father, Ace is her brother and now vyou're engaged to her" said Iva.

"Yup" was the replied from Shanks. "Now do you trust me?"

"…Nope, anyone could claim to be Straw-hats' fiancé" replied Iva.

"What will it take for you to believe me?"

"Proof" countered Iva.

Shanks looked around for anything that could prove his relationship to Luka. The ring was the only thing on himself that was related to Luka. Maybe a picture, treasure...

*Light bulb effect*

He thought of something that happen a long time ago. He went back to his own ship to grab the item in questioned. A few moments later, he comes running out with a newspaper, Luka on the front. He shoved it at Iva and pointed to the hat and the ring on her finger (both was visible). "That's the hat and ring I given her."

"How am Vi supposed to know that vyou were the one to give Luka that ring and hat?"

Shanks sank into a depressed mode since that was his last chance. He couldn't think of nothing else to show his relationship with Luka. Iva wasn't accepting anything that could be shown, like the hat and ring didn't help his case at all.

What they didn't noticed, was that a small ship (enough for two people) was heading their way. The person on this said-boat, wasn't happy with his findings. That's when a fireball landed right next to the spot Shanks was standing. "YOU PERVERTED SCRUM! HOW DARE YOU POISON LUKA'S PURE MIND" yelled the flaming brother of Luka, who was supposed to be executed. Within the time after the war, Marco was tying him down. But some rope or chain couldn't quiet his rage at this damn pirate, Shanks. Since he gotten out of the chains, Ace been sailing on a small boat (smaller than the one he first started out with) to kill someone, plus some news about his sister.

Shanks looked up and ran back to his ship. He wasn't in the mood for a second round with the Monkey Family (first one belonging to Dragon). "GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THERE" Ace said as he threw another flame to the Red-Haired's cabin. Shanks ran out of the cabin since it was fire. Now it was cat and mouse, Ace was chasing Shanks.

"That was enough proof. But vyou two won't be able to see her" said Iva as he watched the scene play out, too bad, no one could hear him. There was too much noise with Ace chasing Shanks around, throwing any items in his path to attack the perverted captain.

**In Amazon Lilly  
**

**Three days later (full week since the war)**

The girl, who caused most of this commotion, was just eating her share of foods. It's been a complete week since the war ended. Law healed Luka with the best of his abilities. Law couldn't help anymore in the process, so he left with his crew. Jinbe was still resting from the blood transplant.

Everyone on the island was enhanced by Luka's power. Some of the girls even made quick cash on touching Luka, whenever she wasn't eating. They were too afraid of her wrath by being pointed or touched during her meal. The Lillies were scared of Luka, much like they were scared (but loved) their leader, Hancock, whenever she was in one of her fits.

"Food~ Food~ Food~" Luka said impatiently as her plate was being filled with tropical fruits and meat. The server quickly filled the plate and placed it back in front of Luka. Within three moments, the plate was once again empty and Luka already started her chant. Server, again, went through the same cycle. This was going to be a long day for the Server with Luka around.

Jinbe wasn't so lucky. He was the first man in the island for decades; but being a fishman made it worse. I wouldn't want to be him, whenever he wakes up. The lines were already forming outside his door. All of them wanting to touch his skin, to test it, stretch (thinking it's the same as Luka's) and feeling it against their fingers.

**Figured it was time to get Luka back into the story, mostly people been talking about her. Thanks Vampirelover12100, I've forgotten about that fact of the island, oh well. Guess Shanks has to wait. Please leave a review and suggestion.**

**Random question: If one of the Strawhat were turned into girl, which one would fall for Luffy (boy)?**


	20. Chapter 20

Rayleigh was sitting on the rock; his legs cross, explaining his idea to Luka. He barely had gotten to this island, by swimming of course (_like a normal person_) to the island. Rayleigh was preparing to train Luka for two years since she was still weak.

Luka knew it all too well, that she was weak. She couldn't even save her crew; they all disappeared before her very own eyes. It hit Luka, which she needs to grow stronger. What type of captain was she if she couldn't save her crew, which was counting on her? All Luka could do was stand and watch, as each of her crew members, nakamas, were taken away from her. She was too weak if she couldn't even save one of her nakama, not even the littlest, Chopper was saved.

Luka was glad that she could save her brother, but she still lost her crew. They all could return to her, but is she strong enough to save them, if that happens again? The answer was no, she wouldn't even be able to punch Kuma, who was the cause of her separated crew. Luka didn't want to experience that again, that hopeless feeling of seeing everyone disappearing. It greatly reminded Luka of that one island with the huge Lilly, it was absorbing her friends away.

Those were the reason that Luka accepted Rayleigh's plan, it was to help for comrades. He would train her in Haki, for two years on a Weatherly Island, next to Amazon Lilly. They would train while her separated crew would do the same, each growing in their skills.

The plan was for Luka to have a symbol of '3D' crossed out and '2Y' underneath it. Luka would go back to the battlegrounds and ring the Ox Bell 16 times (much like the golden bell on Sky Island), where the journalist would take pictures, showing the symbol. The symbol would be in the newspapers, where all of her friends can see it. It would be a message for all of her friends, hopefully they would understand it. It was a promise to regroup within two years, to train and become stronger than before.

After the plan was in action, Jinbe headed back to his home, under the sea. Rayleigh trained with Luka for the next two years, in Haki. While her crew trained in their different skill sets: cooking, navigating, swordsmanship, shooting, etc.

**Yeah I'm heading off the path of ShanksxLuka but since I changed the story a bit, I needed to change it back. Luka will ride with Shanks on his boat, when it's time to return, that way there will be moments between them. You know, it's been 11 chapters since they departed/engage each other, so I'm going to add a lot of moments of them together while on his boat. Where should they official get marry or met again? I'm thinking that after the boat ride, I might just go to their wedding (blowing off the story all together). **


	21. Final

Shanks POV

This was the day; It finally happened. The day I've been waiting for, like 14 years, ever since I first set sights on the angel. Today was our official wedding, well the official you could get if you were pirates, let alone Pirate Queen and Pirate King.

Yes, Luka my sweet has finally claimed her title that she wanted for years, the one she worked for. She went through years of training, after I first left and after the Great War. I couldn't be happier of her, she finally accomplish her wish, her dream, with hard work. And now it was time to fill the final request, the final promise we made together, her becoming my official queen, as if she wasn't already.

I don't know how, but the marines weren't bothering us for this special festival. We were on Luka's home island, the place we first meet, the place I first felt for her. I thought I was crazy for loving a child who wasn't very old, but now she was older. She was ready to become mine, and I was ready to become hers.

I was waiting in a dressing room? I think? I don't know, one of the villagers allowed me to used his house. The main event was outside, in the middle of the street. My crew was done visiting me, giving me congrats and encouragement, even asked me if I was over Ben? I didn't mean to said 'I love you' to him that one time, I was thinking about Luka.

Ben, he went over to see Luka. Maybe to impure her head some more, or give her advice to tease me like he did with the kiss. I did enjoy the kiss Luka gave me, but he told her to do it. I could still feel the kiss on my cheek; it was the first meaningful kiss, the first kiss she gave me. I could also recount all of the other kisses she gave me, the ones on the boat trip, on the beach and the day before. I could remember every time she hugged me, elbow me, and piggybacked me. Those were the greatest of my memories, and now there were more to be made.

*knock* *knock*

Someone was knocking on the door. I quickly opened it, and then quickly closed it. I didn't like the sight behind it, her brother. The weird thing he didn't look piss off at me. His foot was between the door and the wall, he opened the door again.

"Look, I don't like the thought of you touching my sister. But I can't do anything about it since you make her happy. If you ever make her cry, I will pound you. I don't care if you're Pirate King, I will find you and finish you for hurting my little sister," Ace threaten me, I'm not planning on making him angry. I still remember the last time we met, after the war on Iva's ship. I still have the burns from his visit. "Now get your butt out of here, the wedding is starting".

I looked at him stunned; he was really letting me passing. Letting me have his sister? Has hell frozen over? I didn't know but I was glad, I didn't want my brother-in-law to chase me around everything I saw him, or when he saw me and Luka together.

I would have stayed there in the doorway, not moving from hearing those words, but his hands pushed me out the door. I guess he was really to get this over with; he didn't like the thought of me being with his little sister, my angel and Queen.

The street was filled. The mayor of the village, who was against the idea of pirates, was standing in front. He was the one who would talk from the book, which I wouldn't be listening too. I would be gazing onto my bride in beauty. Chairs were filled; on one side was my crew, whitebeard's and other friends. Even Hawkeye came, wonder what he gotten me, maybe some sake?

On the other side was over-filled. It had the Strawhat crew, more than I remember; there were more males, one animal and an extra female (she was one of the bridesmaids). The rows were filled with many different sorts of people, some I could name: A king, princess (one of the bridesmaids) and her servants, fish-man (some mermaids were there, in the sea), Indians (from Jaya and other places), Boa and her sisters (plus some of her crew), a hag of a doctor, some males in Franky Family suits and Gallery shirts, Mayor from Water 7, Makino, Dadan, Ace, giants, and some weird looking people. Luka sure has made some friends, made my side look wimpy in size.

By the mayor of the village was my best man: Ben and some others, Yasopp and Lucky Roo. On the other side was Nami, someone who I own lots of money too, Robin, I believe that was her name, and that unknown princess. I think I could remember her name, maybe Bibi?

I couldn't think anymore as I walked by Ben, my best man. The music started playing and Luka walked out of another house. She was wearing my old hat, a nice fuzzy dress that fits her form, and her sandals. In her hands were a bunch of misplaced colors of flowers, none of them went together but in the same sense they did go together, like they belonged. The most beautiful part of her was her face. It was shiny, glossing, and glowing. She had her wide smile, making her scar rise up. I could tell she wanted to run, but the dress stopped her from doing so.

I couldn't keep my glaze away from her; she looked more stunning than ever, if that was possible. I barley even noticed that her other brother was escorting her, his name was Sabo. I didn't have any problems with him, he accepted me after seeing Luka smile. He was escorting Luka since her father wasn't around (if he was, I would be died), her grandfather was a marine, and her other brother wasn't supporting of our relationship.

She stood right in front of me, by the Mayor and her navigator, Nami. I gave her a big smile, which she returned with a bigger smile. I keep looking at her, barley noticing the words coming out of the Mayor's mouth. It was when Ben elbows me, when I noticed he asked me, "Do you, Shanks, take Luka as your wife…?"

"I do" I said with pride.

He turned to Luka, who was staring past him. "Do you, Luka, take Shanks as your husband for…?"

"Of course!" she said with excitement, not knowing that she had to said, 'I do'. But that didn't bother anyone, he kept going.

"You may now kiss the bride" he finally said. I didn't even wait, heck I would have done that without him telling me to do so. I gently placed my hands on her shoulders and kissed her lightly on the lips. This was the first time I took control, meaning I was the one kissing her. She looked at me, deeply, and smiled into the kiss. It was official that she was my queen, my lady, my Luka.

Everyone in the chairs cheered, cried or didn't care. Nami cheered with the princess, Wiwi? Robin clapped at the scene; she had a smile placed on her face. Sanji, her cook, sulked, as did Ace, likewise. Zoro just watched, much like Hawkeye. The small animal and Usopp cheered from their spots. Makino and Dadan wiped their eyes off; Dadan couldn't believe this girl was actually acting like a female.

But I couldn't watch the rest of the reactions; Luka grabbed my hand and took off where the cake was. I should have known this was going to be her reaction, what else would it be when she had food all over the place. I felt people patting my shoulder, congrats on the wedding. Luka just stared as the cake was being cut. Sanji handed me and Luka a piece of cake. I nudged her, stopping her form eating the piece, and gave her a bit of my own piece of cake. She did the same, shared her cake with me.

**Official Last chapter, I finally made the wedding! Thanks for everyone who waited through the whole thing, reading my story. Please leave a suggestion, like what such I write about next, or review.**


End file.
